The Wanderer
by TheExplosiveBird
Summary: There are those who believe in the supernatural and paranormal and then there are people who do not. Two simple categories that changed a life. AU. Oneshot. Darker.


**A/N: This is just to get me back into writing spirits again. I have half of chapter 1 for the sequel to ****Sakura's Mission Gone Wrong. ****OH, and this is in Sakuras POV. Read, Review, Favorite, do what you like, but above all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hahaa, I wish I owned Naruto!**

There are many types of people in this world. For the sake of the tale I am about to tell you, we shall split the people into two categories. There are the people who believe in the paranormal and supernatural and then there are those that do not. I myself was not a believer and have learned from such mistakes. Would you care to hear out my tale and begin to question what is real and what is not?

Did you ever feel like you were not alone, like you were being watched from the shadows or by some unseen force? I always used to believe these were false premonitions, keywords being used to, past tense. I was only 20 at the time when everything began to fall apart around me.

I always enjoyed walking around my city park. It felt comforting somehow. There was this one bench that I would always sit on. Snow, sleet, rain, wind. Nothing stopped me from going there whenever I could. One day, all of that changed.

That day started out simply enough, getting up, doing my morning routine, and heading out for the morning walk. Being spring, I barely needed a jacket, though I wore one just in case the rain began to fall. Taking my customary seat on my bench, it felt strangely different. I felt as if someone in the crowd was watching me. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. The strange feeling had yet to leave my being.

'_**I have to leave, I have to leave this spot...' **_

As I swiftly jogged I kept repeating that phrase over and over until I finally reached my apartment. I didn't like that feeling. I always thought those feelings were just jokes and exaggerations from a spur of a moment. Maybe my imagination was beginning to run wild but I remembered reading in a mythology book about a Wanderer. This Wanderer never stayed in one place for too long. He was what some may call a shape shifter. Ever so slowly he stalked out his target. Once you were in his sights, kiss your life goodbye, for it is now gone to the hands of the Wanderer.

~_Line break~_

My routine has been ruined the past few days. I've been far too frightened to go anywhere near the park, especially the bench. All my life I believe that the paranormal and supernatural were all just urban legends. Each day I was beginning to realize how wrong I could have been. Every noise or shuffle made my heart skip a beat. I was becoming far too paranoid.

I had to go back, I had to go and face my quickly growing fears. On the second day of the second week, I gathered my courage and went for my walk/jog/run. Upon arriving at my bench, I sat, sat and waited. I was there for a good 45 minutes. Just as I was about to leave I saw a golden glint from the crowd with a cats-eye pupil.

_**I ran.**_

Never have I been so frightened in life. Those golden eyes… They had a demonic glint to them, as if they were not from a human being, nor cat. I still doubted the paranormal at this point, but it was becoming more and more pronounced the more I thought about recent events.

_~Line break~_

My mind still was running in circles over what happened three days ago with the eyes. I had to go back and see what would occur this time, as my mother used to say, "Third time's the charm."

I made it to the bench with ease. Someone was sitting on the other third of it, seeing the bench fits three. I expected another wait like the last time but was I wrong. I sat for barely five minutes when a figure came walking through the crowd. This time the same cat-eyes glinted red instead of gold. This red was a vibrant crimson unlike the paler gold.

This man came and sat in between myself and the other male. It seemed as if the other man at the far end of the bench did not notice the cat-eyed male in between us. This struck me as strange seeing the strange man was clearly there.

_**Could it have been that no one else could see this demon?**_

I got up and left soon after realized such an implausible cause. There was definitely something going on and made terror run cold through my veins.

That night… I'll never forget that night. The eyes… They were in the darkest corner of my room. Solid red eyes with the pupil being split into four stared back at me from the shadows. Merely a moment later they were gone as soon as they came. I slept not after that.

The rest of the now morning went by with many thoughts and possibilities swarming my mind. They all came back to the ancient mythology surrounding the Wanderer.

I didn't care it was 3 in the morning, I didn't care how sleepy I was, I didn't care that my body protested my movements, I had to find out what I could about this Wanderer. My laptop was on my desk, along with my notebooks filled with stories that would never be discovered nor known of.

Reading article upon article I found information that I'd rather have not known. The articles all stated the same thing. All whom have seen the Wanderer were dead never being able to explain what had occurred to them. This Wanderer had not an official name, it was conned the Wander due to it never appearing in the same place for 100 years. I also found that those whom have gone missing at the Wanderer's behalf have all been non-believers of the paranormal and supernatural.

_**I did not believe in either of those two things as well.**_

_~Line break~_

The whole next month I was scared of everything. I knew I was in the clutches of a mythological demon with no possible escape. The sixth day of the third month my time had finally come.

I bet you're wondering how I know all of this. I did say none survived the Wanderer, did I not? It is quite the simple answer. Have you figured it out yet?

_**I am dead.**_

**A/N: Not a bad start back into writing if I so say so myself. This story has been in my notebook for the longest time. (Heh, Billy Joel joke) If you didn't figure it out, Madara was the Wanderer. ** **Review, Favorite, do what you feel like, it matters not. I should have the sequel up in a few days, if anyone has a creative name, do tell! Until then, I bid you farewell.**


End file.
